From Another World
by IcyBetrayal
Summary: Bulma, Chi-Chi and 18 have landed themselves in trouble! Planning on attending a galaxy tournament, something unexpected happens. How will they survive in an alternate dimension?


_Ok...Don't own Dragon Ball Z either! I own nothing except for the plot. I won't repeat it again._

_Sorry. I just had this idea in my head that I had to get out. If you like this chapter...that's great! I'll probably continue it. If you don't...I'll just write another chapter so you can get an idea of the plot. Might help. Dunno. I'm working on my other stories...so k! Please read and review!_

* * *

**Chapter One - Summer's here! **

* * *

It was a bright and sunny June day, perfect to go surfing or hanging around the beach. There were so many things to do, yet couldn't be done.

School wasn't over yet.

Students groaned at the temptation to skip school, but stayed put anyways. Who would miss the last day of school? The day when you graduated from High School? Definitely not the most prestigious and highest ranking student of the class.

So there she was, a young women of 18, petite and lithe, and with a head of waist-length sapphire blue hair, standing on top of the podium and giving off her well prepared and moving speech. The daughter of the famous Brief had lived up to her name.

Blue eyes sparkling, she announced, "Now, I am proud to say…Congratulations class of 2005! We have graduated!"

She beam wildly to the cheering crowd of students, parents, family and friends, then stepped off the stage. From among the stampeding crowd rushing home for the summer, 2 young adults rushed towards her.

"That was great, Bulma!" said a young women with black slightly shorter hair, who moved up to hug her.

"Thanks Chi-Chi!" Bulma laughed and hugged her back. "I can't believe highschool's over, 18!"

"Well you better believe it!" replied 18, a girl with blonde shoulder length hair. Her blue eyes flashed as she smirked, "So what's up with the summer?"

"I know! Did you get you graduation gifts yesterday?" Bulma was wild with excitement.

"Well…yea. But what is it?" Chi-Chi and 18 asked simultaneously.

Bulma laughed. "It's suppose to be a secret. How about we go shopping, and I'll tell you. Trust me…you wanna know."

The girls squealed and ran out with the remaining crowd.

"Car or flying?"

"Car…too many people here."

Bulma pulled out a hoipoi capsule and threw it. In seconds, the trio were racing away on their top of the line convertible air car. Not that the three would have any less.

Bulma eased down in the driver's seat and pulled down the shades. Chi-Chi and 18 rested in the back.

"Shades down. We're good to go!"

Seconds later, a blue furred appendage wriggled out of a slit ingeniously designed for this purpose from behind Bulma. Chi-Chi and 18 sported similar tails, Chi-Chi's brown and 18's blonde.

Such was the result of being genetically tampered with. In all reality, Bulma, Chi-Chi and 18 weren't really humans, though they appeared to be. But humans weren't as strong, not nearly as strong as the three. According to Kaio, they were Saiyans and the last known ones to date in an extremely long time. It was good thing they were good and didn't like to destroy everything in their paths. The Saiyans were destroyed for that sole reason in the past. No one really knows how the three appeared on earth, but they were adopted by the Briefs family. They originally all sported coal-black hair, jet black eyes and a brown tail, but due to a scientist names Dr. Gero, it all changed. The three could say it was a change for the better though.

"Now, I'm sure you all wanna know what I've just finished inventing." Bulma announced. "I'd say you're graduation gift is the best I can offer in a long time! You better not be wanting a birthday present in a long time." She threatened, lashing her tail at the other two.

Chi-chi laughed. "Okay! So…what's in the Hoipoi capsule you sent us?"

Bulma smirked. "Well…it's called a Gravity Room and it's for training."

"Training…?" 18 asked. "How and for what?"

"The Gravity Room is what the name means. A gravity room. Basically, the gravity in the room will increase to degrees higher than King Kaio's planet. You remember his training." Bulma explained. "And it's for the next Tenkaichi Budoukai."

18 snorted. "Tenkaichi Budoukai? I though we retired from that…since no one's been able to beat us in the last 3 we were at."

Bulma waggled her tail at 18. "Not this time. Let's just say…this Tenkaichi Budoukai isn't what we know it to be. It's another tournament, like the Tenkaichi Budoukai, but much more."

"What?" Chi-Chi and 18 were confused. "Where? Why?"

"King Kaio just informed me. I wanted it to be a secret for graduation. It's moved to a planet in Outer space. Only the strongest and most qualified from the galaxy can attend this one! And there's bound to be people way stronger than us at this Tenkaichi Budoukai, thus the invention of my infamous Gravity Room. I swear, it's gotta be my best invention yet…"

Chi-Chi and 18 rolled their eyes as Bulma rattled on. They all knew how smart and inventive Bulma was. Compare to them, she outsmarted them in ways unknown. It was as if she really was the daughter of Dr. Briefs and had inherited his inventor's genius. Plus the fact that she was a Saiyan, she had the brawns too. Bulma had the brains, muscles and beauty envied by all. Well, except for Chi-Chi and 18. They were smart and beautiful too, but they were stronger and had different talents. Chi-Chi could cook the most delicious meal from almost anything, while Bulma burn even the easiest meals. 18 main talent was anything related to fighting, including spying. She always knew what was going on. Bulma just concentrated on making and improving everything, which helped out a lot on all sides. They were indescribably, an invincible team.

Finally, they landed the car, hid their tails, and pocketed the car in a hoipoi capsule. They had reached one of their favorite market streets, with had literally everything imaginable to buy. It was even better than the malls near their home. From high-class designer's clothes to antique stores, this street was teaming with new items almost everyday. Sometimes, the stores even sold rare items. It was the best place to spend their money, not that they didn't have enough of it.

Bulma, Chi-Chi and 18 have visited several shops where they got items required for their trip to space. From items such as base materials for armor, clothes and weapons, normal day clothes, formal wear clothing to food, Bulma stored it in her extra hoipoi capsules and pocketed them. They were ready for the tournament! All they needed to do was train in the Gravity room a few days to get the hang of it, design and sew together their armor and pack everything into hoipoi capsules.

As they started to exit the market street, 18 stopped. Chi-Chi looked back to find 18 staring at a isolated looking shop.

"Hey, 18! What are you looking at?"

18 merely started walking to it. Chi-Chi and Bulma rushed up to catch up with her. Bulma narrowed her eyes at the shop. They had never seen it here before. Oh well, might as well go check it out.

When 18 and Bulma entered, Chi-Chi coughed and waved her hands to clear away the dust. The dust started to settle when a creaky voice asked.

"Ah…customers! How may I help you?"

The dust finally settled for the girls to get a good look around. They spotted an ancient looking old man with wispy white hair behind the counter. He smiled, showing off several missing teeth and gestured them closer. As if they couldn't stop themselves, their feet moved forward.

"I have been expecting you three. Here. I have just what you've looking for."

Bulma reacted almost instantly. "No thanks. We're just looking around."

The old man raised an eyebrow. "Oh really. Let me change you minds. In a sec."

He darted around into the back room and reappeared almost instantly. In his hands, he held 3 velvet covered boxes.

"As Bulma said, we're only…" Chi-Chi began before the old man opened the boxes and 18 cut her off.

"Wait a sec. Let me see that." 18 stepped forward and lifted the box to inspect the contents.

Protected by red plush coverings, 3 pairs of earrings lay in separate containers. They were eerily identical sets of elegant twining dragons made of materials colored similarly to match the three girls in a way. One set was a sapphire blue like Bulma's eyes and hair, another was a deep emerald green like Chi-Chi's eyes that sometimes seemed as black as her hair and the other a spectacular amber which enhanced the blonde of 18's hair. (Yes…I know. Chi-Chi's eyes aren't green, but for the sake of the story. It is!)

"No Chi-Chi. I think we will." 18 looked ecstatic at the finding.

"Well, I must warn you." Began the old man. "These earrings have a legend, so old that they have been forgotten. The only warning left is that these are never to be worn near unstable energy. It might change your life forever…"

Bulma's waved the old man off. "Whatever. How much is it?"

"Um…10,000 zeni each – "

"Ok! Thanks old man! We'll come again next time!" 18 shoved the money over the counter and snatched the earings up. "Bye!" She then shoved a smirking Bulma and a wide-eyed Chi-Chi out the door.

"Remember my warning!" Was all they heard before the door closed behind their rapidly departing forms.

18 took the amber earrings out of the box. "I always wanted something like this! How's it look Bulma? Chi-Chi?"

Bulma nodded her satisfaction while Chi-Chi gawked.

"30,000 zeni…"

Bulma laughed and clapped Chi-Chi on her shoulder.

"Come off it! It's fine. I mean…you're only the adopted daughter of the man who practically owns half the world. Jeez. Lighten up!"

"But – "

18 cut her off again. "Whatever Chi-Chi! You haven't treated yourself in a while anyways. Try these earrings on! They match your eyes!"

Bulma thought so too and said so. "It's just brings out the color of your eyes! What about mine?"

18 and Chi-Chi quirked an eyebrow. "You know? I think that earring actually matches with her hair and eyes. It's looks great!"

The three celebrated happily before driving away towards Capsule Corps. High School was over. Summer was here. And another tournament was coming up that would then fully sate their Saiyan battle-lust. Training in the Gravity room for the upcoming tournament was the only thing on the three female Saiyan's minds as they drove off. That and food anyways.

Back at the market street, the old man smirked before evaporating into thin air. The dusty old shop disappeared from the street seconds later. People passing by never even noticed.

* * *

_So? How do you like it? Good beginning? Bad beginning? You'll see in my next chapter what's gonna happen. Hopefully. If I get to it. I really do hate history class. Geography's a pain in the ass too. So much to memorize. _

_If anybody has a good website with basic info about Saiyans...please tell me! I also need info on bad guys. I'll probably be starring Frieza, Cold and Cooler as the bad guys. You know who the good guys are. Main characters in the story will probably be Vegeta, Goku and Krillin. Some scenes with Radditz and Bardock too maybe. The info I'll be need will most likely be personality and stuff like that. I don't need basic history. I'm making it up! But I like to at least try to keep characters from going OCC. Thanx!  
_

_Please REVIEW! Tell me what you think. Ideas...suggestions..._

_-Icybetrayal _


End file.
